


Unfocused Attraction

by eyeless_soul



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, mpreg (eventually)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_soul/pseuds/eyeless_soul
Summary: Rodney comes to the realization that he may be infected with something...or can he really be attracted to Radek?*I haven't forgotten about this story. It's in for a re-write. Look for updates*
Relationships: Rodney McKay/Radek Zelenka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Lab Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveNeilPeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveNeilPeart/gifts).



> A special thanks to LoveNeilPeart for the idea.

Rodney was sitting in his quarters with his head in his hands. He had no idea how this had become his life, how had he let that happen? He shook his head. He knew that he should first go find John and explain that what he had seen wasn't what he had seen at all, then he needed to find Zelenka and apologize, explain that he hadn't meant it and then he was going to see Carson in the infirmary and insist that Carson run every test that he could think of. In Rodney's opinion he had to have been infected by some sort of off-world parasite or disease, that was the only explanation.

That was the only explanation for why he had kissed Radek in the lab.

_Two Hours Earlier..._

Rodney was in the lab, typing away on his computer. Radek was at one of the other consoles looking at the simulation that they were working on. They were trying to see if there was some way that they could increase the ZPM's power without making it completely dead. Radek swore under his breath as the simulation failed yet again. He ran his hand through his hair. “What happened this time?”

Radek looked at him like he had grown a third head. “The power surge is too much. The ZPM would completely implode.”

“Okay.” Rodney continued to type furiously as he tried to create a stable algorithm that would allow the ZPM to accept the power surge and use it rather than implode with it. “Okay, try it again. I think that I managed to fix the problem.” Rodney got up and stood behind Zelenka as he watched the simulation run, paying close attention to the energy readings. When the simulation was complete and the ZPM was holding steady, Radek had turned to say something.

Rodney had leaned forward kissed Radek right on the mouth. What he hadn't expected was that the other scientist would melt into him, and open his mouth. When Rodney was about to deepen the kiss, without thinking about it, someone cleared their throat.

All of the sudden, there was a lot of space between the two scientists. Radek went back to staring at the screen, trying not to blush. Rodney refused to let his blush show, and he just stared at John. “What?” He let the irritation that he was feeling show in his voice.

“It can wait, Rodney.” And with that John smirked, turned on his heel and left the lab. As soon as John left the lab, Rodney shut off his computer and left the lab without saying anything to the scientist that he had just kissed.

_Present..._

He got off his bed, he needed to put his plan of explanation into action. He knew that the rumour mill of Atlantis would spin out of control if it was mentioned. He had to fix this. There was no way that he was crushing on Radek. No, obviously he was infected with some sort of alien.


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney finds John and attempts to explain. Then he talks to Carson with an entirely different explanation.

Rodney almost by-passed his earlier plan in favour of just going straight to Carson; but he knew that if he, at the very least, didn't try to explain to John, then there was a very strong likelihood that all of Atlantis would know what had happened in the lab before lunch. If there was one thing that Rodney wouldn't put up with; it was gossip about himself. He knew that Radek was probably just as embarrassed about the kiss as he was, so in the end he decided that talking to the other scientist about it was unnecessary.

He knew that it was John's day off so he checked his quarters first. He knew that there was a strong possibility that he would be on the pier shooting gulf balls into the water but he also knew that with all the near catastrophes they had over the last week; it was a stronger bet that he was drinking beer, eating junk food and listening to music in the solitude of his quarters.

He knocked on the door, going through his speech in his head. John answered the door, leaning on the door frame. Rodney wanted to wipe that smug grin right off of John's face.

“What is it McKay?” John sounded bored.

Rodney huffed, as if John didn't know, or at least couldn't guess why he was there. “Can I come in? Or are we really going to be talking in the hallway?”

John moved further into his room, allowing Rodney to enter. John sat on his bed, gesturing for Rodney to sit at the chair by his desk. “What is it?” He repeated.

Rodney sat in the offered chair, with his hands on his knees, leaning slightly forward. He was looking straight into John's eyes, trying to figure out if John was putting him on. He saw nothing there but curiosity. He took a deep breath, “I just wanted to clear the air about what you saw in the lab.”Rodney scowled as that smug grin slowly made a reappearance.

“You mean the fact that I caught you kissing Zelenka in the lab earlier?” He all but laughed. John was one of Rodney's best friends, but at this point, Rodney had never wanted to punch John in the face so badly.

“Yeah, that.” He mumbled. John gestured with his hand for Rodney to continue. “It wasn't a kiss, not really.” Okay, that had sounded much better in his head. John quirked an eye brow but remained silent. “We were having an issue with the latest modifications that we made to the ZPM. We were trying to increase the power without causing it to implode or drain completely. After almost 72 hours of failed simulations; we finally managed to get it to work. Our emotions were running a little high.” Rodney sighed, “And in the heat of the moment....” He let the sentence hang.

John shrugged, it didn't really matter. Neither Rodney or Zelenka were American or a soldier. “Rodney, you didn't have to explain. What you do and with who you choose to do it with, is none of my business. But I'm glad that you weren't trying to blame it on an alien parasite or something that you **must** have caught off world.” John winked and gave a full grin. Rodney huffed and got out of the chair. He left John's quarters without saying goodbye. He was just hoping that his conversation with Carson would go a lot smoother.

Rodney walked into Carson's office and sat in the chair across from Carson's desk with a sigh. Carson was so used to Rodney just barging in and demanding tests for some ailment or another that he was convinced that he had, Carson barely looked up from his computer. “Yes Rodney?”

“I think I may have caught something on one of the recent off-world missions.” He stated matter-of-factly. He knew that this was different from what he told John but Rodney felt justified in the differences; Carson never made fun of his claims and if it turned out that he was wrong and that he had kissed Radek entirely on purpose, well, Carson wouldn't tell a soul.

Carson made a small noise in the back of his throat but that was all. “Alright lad, up on the table. I'll do a complete physical the compare the results with the last physical that you had after the previous off-world mission. If there's anything there I'll find it.”

Rodney nodded. “Thanks Carson.”

After his physical was complete Rodney went back to his quarters. He was really hoping that Carson would find something. He couldn't be attracted to Radek, could he? Rodney shook his head. He never really considered himself as gay or bisexual. He always dated women. So, the only logical explanation was that he was slowly being taken over by an alien. He nodded to himself. He was quite sure that he was being very slowly taken over and he was just hoping that Carson would be able to identify whatever it was, and offer a solution before he kissed Radek again.


	3. Radek takes a Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radek knows that he and Rodney need to talk.

It had been a couple of days since the incident in the lab and Radek hadn't seen Rodney since. His desk that he usually occupied was empty. The day after the kiss happened when Radek had come into the lab, he realized that Rodney's laptop was gone. There was not a power bar wrapper or a coffee cup in sight. Radek scratched his head as he realized the last time he had seen the desk look that clean was when they first moved into the lab. He looked at the duty roster and noticed that Rodney had taken more night shifts, so that meant that he was working Dr. Sampson. She was nice enough and by all rights a brilliant scientist but she was no Rodney McKay.

He tries not to bombard her with questions when she comes in. So he decided to start with what he deemed as the most important one. “Why did you and Rodney switch?”

She took a sip of her coffee before setting the cup down on what had previously been Dr. McKay's work station. “I don't know. It wasn't my idea. He asked me if I wanted to switch shifts with him for awhile. I thought that it would be a nice reprieve for you, seeing as you rarely ever work nights and that means that he won't be yelling at you.” She sat at the desk, while she plugged in her laptop and waited for it to boot up. She wasn't looking at Radek anymore and he assumed that meant that the conversation was over. As Radek sat down at his own desk, he knew that the only way that he was going to get to talk to Rodney was if he sought him out. He had to know if there was something behind the kiss that they had shared, he was just uncertain as to how he should approach the other scientist. He was unsure if he could face the truth, especially if it turned out to be nothing.

Radek was certain of a few things. The first being that he and Rodney needed to talk. The second being that Rodney was avoiding him and the third was that even if Rodney had said that it was just excitement filled, not-quite-sure-how-the-hell-that-happened-but-it-happened, it would be better then constantly wondering. Just as Radek had decided that was what he was going to do, he heard Sheppard's voice over the radio.

“Rodney, if you're in the lab, I need you with the rest of my team to the gate room. We leave in ten minutes. Ronon make sure that your gun is set to stun.” His tone was serious.

Radek sat back down at his station. No matter what he thought that he was going to do, it was going to have to wait until they got back. He would bribe Rodney with coffee, if he had to but one way or another they were going to talk.


	4. Another Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radek finds Rodney in the lab.

The mission that Sheppard's team had been called away on was a bust. The energy reading was from some sort of ionized material, not the ZPM that Rodney had been hoping for. He knew how badly they needed one but at the same time, as far as Rodney was concerned, it was a complete waste of his time to go running from one minor planet to another, just to find out that there was no ZPM, not when there was more important work that he could be doing. So after a shower, and some lunch Rodney found himself back in his lab.

Radek had been watching him. He had fully intended on talking to Rodney about the earlier incident that Sheppard had walked in on but one look at Rodney post mission and he knew that the scientist would be in no mood to talk. So he waited until Rodney had finished his lunch, grabbed his coffee and headed down to the lab. Radek knew that they would be alone there and he could, possibly get to the bottom of why Rodney had kissed him.

He entered the lab, to see Rodney running figures on the screen. This was nothing new, when they weren't on the hunt for ZPM's or fixing the various things that seem to break down in the city, there was a plethora of ancient tech that needed to be reconfigured, fixed or just figured out. Radek was no stranger to the fact that all of the scientists and the engineers really wished that the ancients had been better at writing instructions to the various things that they found in the city.

Radek stood by Rodney's desk, unsure how he should start. He was never one for romance and he had a string of broken relationships to prove it. At first Rodney was working and pretending that Zelenka wasn't right behind him, even as the scientist seemed to shift his weight from one foot to the other. Then he waited to see if Radek was actually going to say anything when that failed to happen, he turned around in his chair.

“I'm very busy. What do you want?” He tried to keep the scowl on his face but there was something in the Czech's eyes that made him stop, his own eyes softening.

Radek licked his suddenly dry lips, he knew that this was now or never. “I was just wondering...”

Rodney stood up, so that he was practically in the other man's space. For all his freaking out over their earlier kiss, he could see why he would have done it. Radek, despite all of the yelling and the belittling of the man's intelligence that Rodney did, the man was quite possibly one of the smartest men that Rodney had ever met. He could keep track of Rodney's thought processes most of the time. Before he could think and stop himself, Rodney grabbed Radek by the front of his shirt, pulling the other man impossibly closer and pressed his lips to the other man's.

Radek had opened his mouth to question Rodney's motives and that was when Rodney, before he could completely lose his nerve, ran his tongue along Radek's bottom lip before tangling their tongues together. The kiss ended as abruptly as it had started. Both men were flushed and breathing hard. Radek cocked an eyebrow. “Rodney, that was what..”

Before the sentence could be finished Rodney mumbled something and quickly left the lab. Radek sat on the empty bench, his fingers just brushing his kiss swollen lips. He was even more confused than before and no closer to finding any answers.


	5. Gone Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise.

Rodney had rushed out of the lab and went straight to his quarters. What the heck was wrong with him? One minute he was in the lab, completely content on working on their latest problem and the next minute he was kissing Radek...again. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. There was no way that he could just explain this away. The more that he thought about it, the more that he concluded that there was _something_ about the other scientist that made his brain malfunction. He was about to take a very cold shower when there was a knock on his door. He got up, walked over and opened the door. He half expected to see Radek Zelenka there, demanding that Rodney get himself down to the medical wing and have a cat scan done. Instead John was there, leaning against the door frame.

“Sheppard.” Rodney tilted his chin. “As you know--”

Sheppard cut him off. “Yeah, I know....you're a very busy man. But I thought you would like to know that we are being sent on another assignment. We gate out in twenty. If you're not there, we'll be forced to take Kavanaugh.” Before Rodney could say anything John turned on his heel and walked down the hall.

Radek shook his head as he was making his way to Wier's office. He was going to suggest that for the time being either he or Rodney be switched to the night shift. If there was something going on with their department head, he needed to make sure that it was just him that it was effecting. Just as he stepped into her office, he caught Rodney and John leaving it and heading towards the gate room.

“What is going on?” He pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Wier sighed. “We caught wind from one of our other trading partners of a planet MV7 45L; they might be willing to make a trading agreement with us for a functioning ZPM. I am sending Sheppard's team to check it out. Did you need Doctor Mckay?”

Radek shrugged, “Perhaps not.” He walked out of her office. Maybe with McKay on a mission, he would get his head straight. It wasn't like Rodney was bad on the eyes and lately they had been getting along, but in the long run he was still Rodney McKay. He decided that for now, he would try to forget the way that Rodney's lips had felt on his. He shook his head as if to clear it and headed back to his lab.

  
  



End file.
